Blizzard
by PureWhiteMagic
Summary: England goes to visit America during a very bad blizzard. It's really cold so...


I really have no positive opinion on this.

Wow, I haven't submited anything here for a while...

Himaruya Hidekaz ownes Axis Powers Hetalia.

***~***

It was such a stormy day out, the snow falling heavily, the wind blowing everything in sight, and it was cold. Very cold, indeed.

It so happens that on this day America had invited England to come over to his house. They both hadn't expected that a little snow could turn into such a big blizzard. But, the snow began to fall harder once England was more than half way to America's place. "Not turning back now," he said to himself.

America was sitting next to the window, bored as could be. He couldn't go outside and he couldn't even move. He was turning into an icicle from all the cold in his house. He even had 3 thick blankets covering him, but that didn't help much.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang."That must be England...I thought he wouldn't come 'cause of the snow..." America mumbled.

He opened the door and saw a bundled-up England standing on his porch. America tried to be cheerful, but you could tell he was getting sick from his voice. And the door was open, so he was about to turn into a statue. "Hey, England! I thought you weren't coming anymo-"

"Just...let me in! It's freezing out here!" England inturrupted.

"Ah, fine. Come in."

England walked inside eagerly. Well, it was cold, but certainly warmer than outside. _Geez, not even a nice 'hello'? _America thought.

"Well...sit down somewhere," America said.

England walked over to a couch and sat. "So...it's pretty cold today, huh? Back at my place, it's just raining like there's no tomorrow."

America anwsered with a chuckle, "Well, that better than the weather here!" He then sat down next the England.

England sighed. "You got any blankets? It's cold."

"Uh, yeah...here," America said, giving England a puffy, white blanket. He also gave himself one and covered his whole body. He watched as England did the same with his.

There was awkward silence. "Wait, don't you have a heater in this house?" England asked angrily.

America jumped at the sudden sound of someone talking. "...Yeah, but it's broken...so-"

"How?"

"The snow...'"

England put his head down. "Man, the snow's really that hard?"

America looked at England. "Yeah, of course it is! Weren't you just ouside like, ten minutes ago? It's like a blizzard is eating the whole city!"

"You're right..."

America smiled at those words. There was a breeze coming from somwhere that hit America. Boy, was it cold in there!

"Ah...it's...it's so cold..." America muttered. He pulled the blanket closer to him, but that didn't do a thing.

England glanced over at America, shivering to the bone. He had to do something.

Oh, well, America was still going to get sick. And England didn't want that! He watched as America was turning into ice. It was so cold that you could see your breath in the air! Well, England was cold too, but he could handle it well. He wasn't sure if America could...

"Hey, Alfred?"

America looked up. "Why are you using 'Alfred'? You always call me 'America'."

England didn't realize he had used _that _name. "U-uh nevermind that!"

"..."

"You're cold?"

America's expression was surprised. "Of course I am! Aren't you? Or maybe you're just so weird that you can't even. Feel. A thing."

"What??? Of course I'm cold! Can't you see that I'm shivering like you???"

America glared and England, and England retuned it. Oh, how did this all lead up to death glares, I ask you?

It was all a blur:

At one point there were mad faces, and then England grabbed America into a hug.

America, astonished, became wide-eyed. _What...huh...? _he thought. He looked up to see England's face smiling down at him. "Well, you did say it was cold."

"B-but I d-didn't say t-to hug m-me!"'

England shrugged and tried to calm down America. He seemed pretty mad, kicking and screaming at England demanding to be let go. Still, he kept in teh same position.

America stopped after a very, _very _long time. He sighed and laid his head back onto England's shoulder. Soon, he fell asleep (because of all the warmth...) England snickered at his triumph. (So now they're _both _warm!)

***~***

Okay, so remember I'm not very good at writing stories. DON'T JUDGE ME!~

I hope you enjoyed it, and if you didn't, then I understand.


End file.
